Professional wrestling tag team match types
Much like singles matches, tag team professional wrestling matches can and have taken many forms. Just about any singles or melee match type can be adapted to tag teams; for example, hardcore tag team matches are commonplace. Tag team ladder match and variations are also frequently used as a title feud blow-off match. Stipulations, such as "I Quit" or "loser leaves town" may also be applied. The following are match variations that are specific to tag team wrestling. Multiple man teamed matches Tag team matches can range from two teams of two fighting, to multiple man teams challenging each other. Such examples are Six Man Tag Team matches or Eight Man Tag Team matches, in which two teams of three or two teams of four fight in a standard one fall tag team match. Elimination style matches Elimination tag team match Elimination tag team matches are the same as a normal tag team match except that a wrestler who suffers a loss is eliminated from participation. The match continues until all members of one team are eliminated. :World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) uses the term Survivor Series match to denote an eight or ten person match held during their yearly Survivor Series pay-per-view. Teams of four or five may consist of four or five singles wrestlers or tag teams teaming up with various other wrestlers such as another tag team or two singles wrestlers or a three man stable and a singles wrestler in a four on four match or another tag team and a singles wrestler, three singles wrestlers or a three-man stable. :Lucha Libre companies uses the term Torneo Cibernetico (cybernetic tournament) for multi-man elimination matches. Sometimes in these matches, there can be only one winner, so after the other team has been eliminated former teammates face each other in an elimination match. A further variation is where teams of four or more are composed of tag teams, and once a member of a team is eliminated their partner is also eliminated; However, if a tag team participates in a four on four or a five on five match and one member gets eliminated, the remaining member still competes until that remaining member himself gets eliminated or if the team wins without getting eliminated Ultimate Endurance Match Primarily associated with Ring of Honor, an Ultimate Endurance Match is an elimination match that typically includes three to four tag teams. The match starts off with a particular set of special stipulations (i.e. falls count anywhere), with the stipulation changing every time a team is eliminated. The stipulations are predetermined and are not limited to any specific type. Four corners tag team elimination match Four teams compete with one member of each of two teams starting. Anyone could be tagged in by anyone else and can be subject to immediate disqualification for failure to accept a tag. When a wrestler is pinned the team is eliminated and the last team of the four wins. This match has been called the Raw Bowl and Superstars Bowl. Another version, known as Tag Team Turmoil, has a team in each of the four corners to start the match, but as each team is eliminated another team takes its place. A Tag Team Turmoil took place at WWE Night of Champions (2010), on September 19, 2010. Two teams start, when one is eliminated a new team comes to the ring. Mixed matches Intergender tag team match This tag-team match features mixed-sex teams. It differs from a Mixed Tag Team match in that men and women can be in the ring at the same time and face each other. Six person Intergender Tag Team matches are also common, popularized in the early 2000s by Team Extreme. Mixed tag team match This type of match also features mixed-sex teams, but differs from an Intergender match in that only wrestlers of the same sex may be in the ring at the same time. For example, if a woman tags her male partner, both women leave the ring and both men enter. This label is also used for other unusual pairings, such as a normal sized wrestlers teaming with midgets, when the differing wrestlers are not allowed to face one and other. Parejas Incredibles Match In this match the teams are composed of enemies or rivals. It is meant to illustrate the tension between the desire to win and the hatred for one's rival. As the name suggests, matches with these pairs are used more frequently in Mexico than anywhere else. In the United States, however, this type of tag team format was used in World Championship Wrestling as the "Lethal Lottery", with the members of the winning tag teams advancing to the Battlebowl battle royal. In WWE, this type of match is called a "Strange Bedfellows" match. Pick Your Poison When a storyline of tag on tag happens, a pick your poison match may occur, where before the show, one wrestler from each side picks an opponent for the other. Usually they pick the other half of the team, but the rules permit any wrestler to be chosen. Parejas Suicidas Another lucha libre variation of the tag team match, this one begins as a regular tag match but the two members from the losing team are forced to face each other in a Lucha de Apuesta. Scramble Primarily associated with Ring of Honor, a Scramble tag team match has one difference from the normal rules: when a wrestler goes out of the ring either of their own volition or by being forced out, a partner can come in as a replacement without being tagged in. This format is most commonly used in either four corner tags, or with teams of more than 2. The Scramble match can also be done as a six-man scramble where anyone can tag in anyone. Scramble Cage A match held inside a cage with wooden platforms in each of the corners for "high risk" moves. All men are allowed inside and outside of the cage. The match begins with two teams with another entering every two minutes. The match cannot be won until every team is in the match. Tag team battle royal This match is conducted similarly to a battle royal. If a wrestler is thrown over the ring ropes, both they and their partner are eliminated from the match. In most cases both wrestlers are considered active at the same time and there are no tags, as in a tornado tag match. Tornado tag team match Originally known as the Texas Tornado match. In this match, all wrestlers involved are allowed to be in the ring at the same time, and thus all wrestlers are vulnerable to having a fall scored against them. Whether or not it is truly a "tag team match" is debatable, as it involves no tagging, but it is contested between tag teams. The first match of this kind was held on October 2, 1937 in Houston between Milo Steinborn and Whiskers Savage against Tiger Daula and Fazul Mohammed. It was the brainchild of promoter Morris Sigel. Trios rules (Relevos Australianos) A six-man tag match between two teams of three wrestlers. Each team has one wrestler designated as team captain. To win, a team must either score a fall against the opposing team's captain, or one fall each against both of the other wrestlers. These matches are often two out of three falls and rules about tagging in are often stretched. This match type is called Relevos Australianos ("Australian Tag Team Match") in Mexico and is most often seen in lucha libre promotions such as Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) although some promotions have used them as gimmick matches. Other Wrestling Tag Team Matches Code of Honor Tag Team Match This match takes place inside the ring with normal tag team rules. The only way for tag team partners to switch places in the match is to type in the code on the code screen by that tag team's pole, but first the tag team partner must find the piece of paper that has the code on it, that is on a weapon . These are the weapons that the code might be on: *chair *ladder *handcuffs *table *under the steel steps Entering the eighth and final code on the third pole that is hanging in corner number 3 makes your tag team eligible to win by a pin. But winning by submission or countout are the ways to win the match without entering the eighth code. Category:Professional wrestling match types